balefandomcom-20200214-history
Walled Setting Notes
Cultural Notes * Sub-Saharan African, Native American and East Asian inspired civilizations on floating islands *Surface layer is European and Asian inspired civilizations *Subterranean culture is undecided *(french) culture based off of Jules Verne's idea of the future, a more grounded steampunk, polished brass machinery *(french) capital is nicknamed "The City of Brass" even though it is only the wealthier parts of the city adorned with polished brass *Arabic belief is that the world lies in a hole and that heaven lies above it all and humanity must pass the trial to reach it *(America) has had a large number of firearm factories ever since it was a (British) colony *while ownership and trade of slaves is legal in (america), enslaving and importation of slaves is illegal Governments Notes Lucian Republican States (American) * Constitutional Republic (British) * Monarchy (Chinese) * Monarchy Gustavian Empire (Finnish/Norwegian) * Monarchy (French) * Constitutional Monarchy Viktarian Empire (German) * Monarchy (Hungarian) * Monarchy (Italian-Spanish) * Monarchic Dictatorship (currently in the middle of a civil war) * Republic((Spanish)) 城ケ根帝国 The Empire of Shirogane (Japanese) 城ケ根 on it's own * Constitutional Monarchy (Papal States) (Under rule of (Italy-Spain)) * Theocratic Absolute Elective Monarchy 飛島民国 The People's Republic of Tobijima (Republic of Ezo) 飛島 on it's own Formerly: 飛島民共和国 Republic of Tobijima * Republic (formerly) * Military Dictatorship (current) (Russian) * Absolute Monarchy (Turkish) * Absolute Monarchy (Advancing African Kingdom) * Elective Absolute Monarchy (strong traditional values make it work, shut up) Xanti Kingdom * Theocratic Monarchy Technology Notes * Technology level of the Surface Layer is based around 1870's-1900's (steampunk i suppose) * Small arms technology is based around 1870-1890 * Smokeless powder has not been invented * The two largest firearms manufactures are The Stirling Company and (decide other name later) * Early submarines exist * Zeppelins and hot air balloons are used for climbing to climb to the sky layer ** These are powered by powered and controlled with pressurized air * Late wood and canvas biplanes exist but lack the climbing power to reach the sky layer * Early steam engine cars exist but are expensive and viewed as a novelty * The City of Brass in the manor district has technological wonders of brass cogs and gears, from the clockwork trolley to the clockwork stage plays of Le Grand Théâtre, which boast having no actors * (french) 'gattling gun' (won't look like a gattling gun) that uses the Evans-Magazine Patent for it's detachable magazines * https://www.forgottenweapons.com/gatling-gun-feeding-mechanisms/ * List of Firearms Manufacturers and Developers: * Stirling Arms Company ((American) Rifle and Shotgun Manufacturer) * Brightwall Small Arms Company ((British)) * 北森銃火器会社 (Kitamori Firearms Company) (marketed as a private company but is owned by the (republic of ezo))) * Weapon Notes * create fictional guns based off these Commercial Small Arms Rifles * The Henry Rifle - Cartridge: .44 Henry Rimfire * Winchester 1866 (Carbine,Rifle,Musket) - Cartridge: .44 Henry Rimfire * Winchester Model 1873 (Carbine,Rifle,Musket) - Cartridge: .38-40, 32-20, .44-40 Shotguns Handguns * Merwin and Hulbert Frontier Model - Cartridge: .38 S&W, .44-30, .44-40, .44 (Russian) * Merwin and Hulbert Pocket Army - Cartridge: .38 S&W, .44-30, .44-40, .44 (Russian) * Derringer - Cartridge: .41 Rimfire Machine Guns * Nordenfelt gun - Cartridge: * Gardner Gun - Cartridge: * Gatling Gun - Cartridge: (American) Military Small Arms * Winchester 1866 Carbines * Sharps 1874 Rifles * Colt 1873 Single Action Army Revolvers (British) Military Small Arms * Lee-Metford Rifles (chambered in .402 of the Enfield-Martini with a single stack magazine of 4+1 rounds) * Martini-Henry Rifles (majority of troops) * Martini-Henry Carbines (calvary) * Tranter Revolvers (officers only) * Enfield Mk II Revolvers (officers only) (Ezo) Military Small Arms * Rifle based off Orvill Robinson's Type-1 Rifle, but a full legth rifle with a straight pull bolt handle * (French) Military Small Arms * Lebel 1886 * Gras Model 1874 Rifles (auxilary) * Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1873 (German) Military Small Arms * 1878 Vetterli Rifles * Reichsrevolver Modell M79 (Hungarian) Military Small Arms * Mauser Model 1871 * Reichsrevolver M1879 (Italian/Spanish) Military Small Arms (currently in civil war) * M1870 Vetterli Rifles * Bodeo Model 1889 (Japanese) Military Small Arms * Type 18 Murata Rifles * Smith and Wesson Model 3 Schofield Revolver (Russian) Military Small Arms * Berdan II Rifles * Krnka M1869 Rifles (auxiliary troops) * Smith & Wesson No.3 Russian Model Revolvers (officers) * Galand Revolvers (officers) (Turkish) Military Rifles * Peabody–Martini Rifles Sword Types: * Thrusting Saber * Cutting Saber * Estoc * Tulwar * Smallsword * Cane Sword(smallsword blade) * Broadsword * Hanger * Cutlass * Machete * Giant Bowie Knife(machete sized) * Rapier(antiquated) * Longsword(antiquated) * Sidesword(antiquated) Knife Types: * Bowie Knife * Large Bowie Knife * Kukri * Jackknife * Cane Knife Gun Types: * Cap and Ball Revolver * Single Action Revolver * Double Action Revolver * Cap and Ball Derringer * Derringer * Single Barrel Shotgun * Double Barrel Shotgun * Lever Action Shotgun * Pump Action Shotgun * Muzzle Loader Rifle * Single Shot Rifle * Lever Action Rifle(more commonly intermediate cartridges) * Bolt Action Rifle Modifications: * Sawed-off barrels Current Wars * (British) - (Advanced African Nation) War * (Russian) - Tobijima War * Lucian - Native War * Lucian - (Mexican) War * (French) - (Prussian) War * Several other colonial wars Location Notes Lucia (America) * MacFarlane - A small city in the southern Lucian States ** Guns and swords are not permitted within city limits, knife carry however is * The Thunder Plains - Arid plains with iron rich mesas which attract lightning from the near constant storm clouds above the plains. * The Great Forest - Large Forrest covering the majority of Northern Lucia * (Britain) * Brightwall - Captial of the (british empire); may rename * New Kirkbride - Largest City and (British) colony in the Depths ** Guns without permits are illegal, but open carry swords are legal ** Colonial exports are: guano, coal, Religion Notes * (Main European Religion) - the greater world outside the walls has been locked away from humanity for committing a great sin, and only by faith and redemption will they be set free * (Arabic Religion) - the world lies in a hole and that heaven lies above it all and humanity must pass the trial of rising above to reach it * Cult of the Deep - Cult that believes 'god' lives beneath the earth, far below the Depths, and that one day he will rise and break free from his caged prison, in which this world lays * Temple of the Winged Goddess - Lesser Sky Layer religion, worshiped in some way by the majority of natives in (america) * Temple of Xanti, The Living God - Religion of the Xanti Kingdom when their king dies they believe the next born child is the reincarnation of their god and king * Cult of Enoch - Cult located in a small town in (america) that practices necromancy under the guidance of Enoch, a mysterious towering figure who appeared in the town from the sky when the town was just a small settlement Misc. Notes * angelic iconography is native american and arabic, not christian General Notes * The subterranean layer was found while trying to dig below the wall * The subterranean layer consists of a large (ocean or sea) filled with islands, large and small * The subterranean layer was colonized shortly after but attracted criminals and the other dregs of society * The subterranean layer was filled with ancient ruins from many cultures over many ages * The subterranean colonies are much older than the sky colonies but the subterranean layer remains so unexplored because of the sheer hostility of the lower layer *The Ancient (middle eastern) Empire long ago made a giant tower to the lower sky layer and colonized it before the great tower collapsed *the rivers that flow into the lower layers become the next layers atmosphere, with exception to the subterranean layer which is mostly self sustained *(German) virtues based off of Prussian virtues https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prussian_virtues *werewolves(rare) were native to (america) and an outbreak made it's way to the surface and below *a circus troop that travels around in a zeppelin and advertise themselves as a "flying circus" *a strange illness in the subterranean layer where the skin turns blue/greenish and starts growing barnacle-like growths *a scientist, living in the subterranean layer, experimenting with an algae found growing on fish which live until they begin to rot away. trying to create a elixir of immortality, accidentally made an elixir that raises the dead **the living that drink the elixir do live until they rot away, but unhealing. the corpses of those who drink the elixir get back up, mindless and aggressive *homing pigeons are used commonly on all layers with exception to the subterranean layer which use, the nearly twice as big, homing bats. these homing animals are used by armies, hospitals and in some cases smugglers *above 5,000 meters things begin to fade from view from the ground starting the next layer *between the layers is 1,000 meters with pockets of violent airspace known as "sky tides" that need to be carefully navigated. navigating these sky tides can take months. **sky tides makes it almost impossible to fly aeroplanes between layers **sky tides will appear in pockets above sky continents, making travelling in these areas difficult *clouds are frequent in the 1,000 meters between layers, complicating navigation *floating islands move similarly to tectonic plates, causing earthquakes and the like *recently founded (German) colony in the (Antarctic) has been cut off from the rest of the world and is now struggling to survive (as mountains of madness/the thing, type stuff happens) (inspired by frostpunk) *voodoo-esque magic requiring extensive rituals exists in the setting (no casting fireball) *crystalline veins in the wall reflect an "unknown" (probably the moon) light source creating the illusion of stars **the pocketed atmospheres of the different layers create an illusion that there "stars" appear all over the night sky with exception to the center *since the airships use hydrogen gas, firearms (and any other open flames are prohibited aboard with exception to specialized areas of the ships) so the air force in many countries has employed pressured air rifles and canons for air combat **some still use firearms for their airships and many still use them for aeroplane riflemen because of the cumbersome pressurized air tanks *maybe call the subterranean layer "The Depths"? * The Different layers have different seasonal cycles ** Surface is similar to our real world northern hemisphere's seasons ** greater sky layer is similar to our real world southern hemisphere's season ** the depths' seasonal cycle has 6 months of winter starting from november and ending in march; then two months of spring, summer and fall ** lesser sky layer's seasonal cycle * World name: Turris * possible enemy type, big bugs underground * name of the continent based on north and south america is called Lucia, but the country based of the United States is not named Lucia * advanced (african) kingdom has invented explosive bullets for use in their guns against imperial forces and their airships * possible to find a giant skull half buried in the ground in the black sea if in a submersible * Loose Ideas * a serial killer in the subterranean layer who came from (america) (dresses like a cowboy) and drank from an elixir of immortality. has sustained multiple injuries which should be fatal, keeps his body together with bandages under his clothes. the killer is youthful, though clearly mad (inspired from the bandit with the milk that went nuts in episode 1 of west world) * Campaign Hook: Indiana Jones-esque treasure hunt that would take you place to place around the world * some form of vampire, either a bug like a mosquito or leech; or a flesh eating men who prefer drinking blood. currently unsure Campaign Places to visit: * City of Brass (Capital of fake france) * Tobijima (fake hokkaido) * The Depths (fake british city and the black sea) * Progression # (capital city state of the cardinal states to start the treasure hunt) - tasked by someone (Inciting Event) # # # # # # # # (German Antarctic) Colony - when you arrive everyone is missing (ruins inspired by At the Mountains of Madness and maybe a touch of The Thing) # (German Antarctic) Ruins - # Reemerge in the Depths in a undiscovered cove in the southern reaches Notes * mcguffin is a key to a door, located in some ruins found near the (german antarctic) colony ** the key is split into several parts that must be located to open the door ** the door in built into the wall itself so it could very well lead outside *** door might just lead to the depths * Perhaps start the campaign as an elite military scout unit, and the campaign is counter operations against another military * Story Structure (e1, e2) ** Inciting Event ** First Plot Point ** First Pinch Point ** Midpoint ** Second Pinch Point ** Third Plot Point ** Climax ** Climatic Moment ** Resolution *